


with you (a girl could get bolder)

by pirateygoodness



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: "You good, love?" Charlie whispers.She doesn't mean it like that, Astra's well aware. She means it the way John would mean it,loveinstead ofbabyorhoneyordude. Astra has to make a point of noticing the way that word doesn't mean anything special coming out of Charlie's mouth. Her heart reacts despite her best intentions; an extra flutter behind her ribs before Astra catches it.(or: Charlie/Astra, tonguefucking. Really really really really smutty.)
Relationships: Charlie/Astra Logue
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	with you (a girl could get bolder)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Want You In My Room" by Carly Rae Jepsen. Thank you thank you thank you to falsealarm and zaritarazi for cheerleading this total filth.

Charlie works her tongue down, past the tender edge of Astra's clit to the very edge of her - Astra squirms mentally. She doesn't even know the best word to describe it. _Vagina_ is too clinical, _entrance_ makes her sound like a protagonist in Regency erotica, _hole_ too - something.

(Too accurate, maybe.)

Charlie's tongue moves down _there_ and teases at her, the flat of it just covering Astra's opening. She's almost leaning it, pressing up against Astra gently but insistently. Courteous, never too forceful. Charlie still hasn't stopped surprising Astra with how tender she can be when she sets her mind to it. 

Charlie wiggles her tongue, repositions on the bed. Astra can feel her smile: the way Charlie's cheeks against her labia get a little bit fuller, the soft chuckle coming from between her own legs. "You good, love?" Charlie whispers.

She doesn't mean it like that, Astra's well aware. She means it the way John would mean it, _love_ instead of _baby_ or _honey_ or _dude_. Astra has to make a point of noticing the way that word doesn't mean anything special coming out of Charlie's mouth. Her heart reacts despite her best intentions; an extra flutter behind her ribs before Astra catches it. 

Astra doesn't say anything in reply. It's not intentional, she's just too busy focusing on how much Charlie isn't in love with her that she misses the beat. It must seem like she's - whatever. Hesitating. The silence is long enough that it throws Charlie off her pace. Charlie's tongue disappears from its resting place against Astra and she lifts her head up. "Astra?" she asks. 

There's such concern in Charlie's eyes. She really does want to make sure that Astra's doing okay, and the weight of that makes Astra want to squirm and hide herself. Charlie looking softly into her eyes is like staring into the sun and it takes all of Astra's nerve to keep from flinching. "Mmhmm," she manages. Her own voice is so soft that she barely recognizes it. 

"You good?" Charlie asks again. 

Astra is. She _is_ , that's the truth. She's good for this, she wants this to be happening but it's big - emotionally - and it's her first time and it's a lot to take in all at once. 

(Not that she'd ever admit to it out loud. Charlie doesn't need to know that. Doesn't need Astra simpering and letting her eyelashes flutter and saying that it's her _first time_ like they really are sorority sisters.) 

"Yeah," Astra says. Her voice is whisper-soft, still. Astra hasn't figured it out yet, how to occupy the space between so vulnerable that she can barely speak and a mouthful of hard edges. "I'm good." 

Astra fidgets with her hands. They're fisted into the sheets right now and she thinks for a moment about resting one on Charlie's head but she's pretty sure that they're trembling. That's a tell, and a big one. She course-corrects at the last second, runs her right palm across her own thigh and then hides it under the duvet. 

Charlie grins at her. Astra's never been with anyone like Charlie, before. Sex is - of course it's fun, but nobody delights in it quite like Charlie does. "Good," Charlie says, her smile curling into something wicked and eager. "You're in for a treat." 

Astra from twenty minutes ago would take that bait. She'd say something cutting, roll her eyes and cross her arms and snipe back. _Don't overpromise_. But Astra right now has been so thoroughly unspooled, worked in by Charlie until she's half-melted into the mattress (figuratively). She's been opened up, both metaphorically with the way that her heart can't stop fluttering and literally with the way that she's spread out, her thighs resting on Charlie's shoulders. It's making her feel something she doesn't want to examine very closely. 

Charlie settles herself back between Astra's legs and kisses her way back to her original position, her mouth on Astra's clit. She's figured out - they've figured out - that Astra's clit is a one-way connection: flick it the right way, wetness comes out. Astra's used to being wet, used to having sex and using that wet and _riding_ and _fucking_ but she's never had someone close enough to her cunt to see it work like this. Charlie runs her tongue across Astra's clit and Astra's cunt oozes slick and warm directly onto Charlie's chin. It's embarrassing and messy but it hits that edge that works for Astra. She's pleasurably, satisfyingly making a mess of Charlie's face and it feels incredible. 

There's the mechanics of it; the frisson of pleasure and the clench and flex and then the little throb as her cunt gets that little bit wetter. But there's also the knowledge, that her cunt is drooling all over Charlie's chin and Charlie's _into it_ , judging from the way she hums in delight whenever Astra's body does it. It makes Astra even hotter, which makes her even more sensitive, even wetter: a perfect feedback loop. 

Then Charlie's tongue skates back down again. To the - Astra still doesn't know the right word. It hasn't come to her in the last minute and a half. Charlie slides her tongue down to the part of Astra's cunt that feels secret, the warm slit of Astra. Charlie wriggles her tongue against the softness there and it does something beautiful to Astra, sends waves and little sparks of pleasure through her cunt and across her thighs. The feeling moves like electricity, arcing up her belly and down to her toes. " _Oh_ ," she hears herself whisper. 

Charlie's tongue goes flat again. She leans it there, rests it like she's got all the time in the world. It gives Astra's body a moment to recover, for those little electric shivers to subside. It also feels like a crushing loss. The absence of that feeling is almost too much to bear. 

Charlie moves her tongue again. This time she changes her angle. The tip of her tongue becomes firm and exploratory and she works it against either side of Astra's - _there._ The place where there's flesh to part, lips that Charlie wriggles her tongue between. She doesn't move past them, just - opens Astra up, gives her tongue a playful glimpse of Astra's softest inner places. It gives Astra those shivers again but bigger. The force of them this time is enough that Astra's back arches, and she _feels_ her body make noise before she hears it. Her vocal cords move, air escapes in the form of the most delicate, shuddering sigh. 

Charlie's hands slide up Astra's thighs and grip her pelvis from underneath. She's got her palms wrapped around Astra's backside - to keep her in place, she realizes. The thought makes Astra's cunt clench and ooze slippery-wet. 

Charlie's tongue disappears, and for a moment Astra feels nothing. Then, just as suddenly, she feels _everything._

Charlie's tongue wriggles against Astra's inner lips and this time she doesn't just tickle at them. This time she plunges deep, the warm heat of it slipping down into Astra's - just _into_ her. Charlie slides her tongue into the warmest, darkest, most secret part of Astra and it's so intimate that Astra forgets to breathe for a moment. It feels so good. 

It feels like fireworks, those little sparks intensifying with every point of contact along the inside of her. Charlie's tongue feels like nothing Astra's ever experienced before. It hits Astra on levels again, the mechanical and emotional aspects colliding to make something beautiful. 

There's the physical side of it, the way that Charlie knows how to drag her tongue across the tender parts of Astra and the way that makes her whole body react, electric. There's also the vulnerability of it. The way that Astra's spread, cunt open, and Charlie's meeting her tongue-first with a wide open mouth. The knowledge that Charlie is _inside_ her in a way that nobody's ever been before. It makes Astra feel sort of melty, sort of shy, sort of powerful, all at the same time. 

Charlie is _tasting_ her, tongue broad and strong and thick as she pulls back and then plunges it deep again. Astra's slick must be all over her, running down Charlie's chin and mixing with Charlie's spit and that's - is that romantic? It sounds romantic in Astra's head, but there isn't a lot of room for organized thought right now. 

Right now it's just Charlie's tongue and the way it makes Astra feel full and slippery-wet. It's Charlie breathing hot against Astra's cunt, Charlie's fingertips digging into Astra's ass to hold her close. It's the way that the bridge of Charlie's nose bumps against her clit as she moves, amplifying the big shivers from inside with big shivers from above. Charlie is fucking Astra with her tongue and it's the best thing Astra's felt in a long, long time. 

Charlie inhales, exhales big and warm against Astra's cunt and curls her tongue in just the right way. It hits a spot Astra didn't know needed to be hit. Something loosens in Astra's chest and she moans. Now her voice is too loud, all of her self-control evaporated in the face of this. 

Astra's going to come. She's going to come all over Charlie's face and she's going to come with Charlie's tongue inside her and her cunt is going to clench around Charlie's tongue and it's the most beautiful thing that's ever happened to anyone in all of space and time. 

Charlie exhales again, pulls Astra down by her hips. Something deep inside Astra releases and her vision goes white. Her orgasm hits her with a force that's almost overwhelming. She's never come _big_ like this, her cunt clenching and then flexing out and then Astra shuddering into Charlie's mouth. She's making noise - maybe? She can feel her throat working like she's making noise, but all she can hear is her own pulse loud in her ears as she comes and comes and comes. 

Charlie helps her ride it, keeps her hips held tight and her tongue inside Astra until those big waves turn to little waves. Until Astra's left with the quiet calm at the end of her climax, peaceful and certain. 

Charlie slips her tongue out of Astra with a slow, wet sound. Astra feels Charlie's hands disappear, is aware of Charlie wiping her her chin with the back of her hand before she emerges from between Astra's legs. "Damn," Charlie whispers. There's a tenderness to her voice, a rough timbre that's almost soothing. "You should've warned me." 

"Warned you about what?" Astra asks. Her afterglow is wrapped around her like a cocoon; she's too floaty to worry about anything. 

"About how good you taste," Charlie says. 

Astra rolls her eyes. She's too dreamy to say anything really clever in reply but she pushes at Charlie's shoulder. Her shove is kitten-soft, boneless, but it's enough force that it makes Charlie chuckle. "You're impossible," Astra whispers. 

Charlie grins. She's worked her way up the bed, now they're eye-to-eye and mouth-to-mouth. When she kisses Astra, her lips are slick and they taste like warm salt - like _her_ , Astra realizes with a jolt. "And you," Charlie says, her voice so low it's practically a growl. "Are finally warmed up."


End file.
